


In Which Leonard Participates In Something Thought Impossible

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://arcane-lark.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://arcane-lark.livejournal.com/"><b>arcane_lark</b></a>: "Jim/Gaila/McCoy. DP. Jim bottoms. Gaila has a silly name for her strap-on. McCoy grumbles but totally loves it."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Leonard Participates In Something Thought Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcane_lark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arcane_lark).



Leonard has no idea how they talk him into these things.

So he wraps his arms a little tighter around Jim, who has leaned back against Leonard's chest and flung sturdy legs over his thighs, who's trembling snugly around his dick, and remembers the first time he saw double penetration in some low-budget holoporn. As Jim tips his head back over Leonard's shoulder, neck arched in razorsharp ecstasy, half-lidded eyes gleaming midnight blue from under quivering lashes, Leonard remembers scoffing loudly, declaring it either special effects or sheer stupidity or both. Gaila croons, kneeling between their splayed thighs, her face brightly intent as she slides three slick fingers in and out alongside, and as Jim laughs breathlessly in reply, squeezing Leonard's wrists in her rhythm, Leonard remembers insisting there was no way anyone could enjoy it or even escape serious injury, until his friends pelted him with popcorn to get him to shut up. Now he watches Jim's cock jerk against his stomach, blazing red, sticky-wet and completely untouched, and grits his teeth at the heated pressure rippling around him as Gaila's sleek moving fingers stroke Jim that much more open, because if he looks again at Jim's exalted face or Gaila's flexing shoulder he may just come already without even moving a millimeter.

"Mmm, yes," Gaila sighs, her other hand draped on Jim's inmost thigh, her sweetly curved breasts lifted that much further on her deeper breath, and lust jolts through Leonard so viciously he has to bite his lip to push it back. Maybe it's his shiver that makes Jim groan and bear down in answer, wringing an impatient snarl out of him; Jim moans a chuckle, damp head rolling on Leonard's shoulder, and as Gaila chirps, "Ready, Leonard?" she looks up with a sweet full-lipped smile to match her pretty breasts. These two are going to be the _death_ of him.

"Lube," Leonard grits out, concentrating on the throbbing dent in his lip and not Jim's happy gasps and hammering heartbeat and steady little writhe under his hands, not on Gaila's headtilted grin and all her soft sleek skin as she sinuously reaches for the bottle, and certainly not on her strokling fingers sliding out nor Jim's groan through clenched teeth as he flexes around Leonard's dick and _holy Hell_. Leonard longs to swear a blue streak, wants to come so badly his balls ache, sucks in a deep cool breath and squeezes Jim's solid frame until he can feel the kid's ribs creak.

Jim just squeezes his wrists in reply and laughs a peal of pure sensual joy, and Gaila smirks prettily as she lifts the lube bottle, drizzling that lurid red fake dick poised at the nexus of straps looped over her hips. "Fuck, Gaila, that's enough," Jim gasps reedily, but she's looking at Leonard; he shakes his head, Jim's hair tickling along his cheek, and she nods and keeps pouring despite Jim's shaky laugh. When she stops, the toy glistening under its thick coating, Jim protests, "You're gonna slide across the room."

"No, I think this is just right," Gaila answers him, which is good because the sight of her shifting up onto hands and knees robs Leonard of speech; she stalks forwards, curls tumbling over her shoulders, breasts swinging with tender gravity, and Jim moans as he watches her, and Leonard moans at the feel of it. "Ready for Mr. Rocketini?" she asks Jim, and Leonard snorts gratefully at the ludicrous nickname.

At least until Jim splays his thighs even wider, sweat-slick back sliding against Leonard's front as he announces, "Baby, I've been ready." Leonard rolls his eyes, giving Jim a reproving squeeze, and watches them grin prettily at each other as Gaila takes hold of Jim's hips and lines herself up.

Then she pushes, huffing softly, and Jim moans the whole way, one modulating "Ohhhh..." of sensation as her toy slides in alongside Leonard, lube-cool and rounded and bizarrely, intensely erotic. He doesn't even realize he's gasping until Jim's moan shivers into another breathless chuckle, and Gaila's sweetness wafts through Jim's sharper salt a breath before her lips brush Leonard's. She lifts one hand to curve around his shoulder as she tilts her head into the kiss, Jim squirming happily up-and-down around them, and Leonard is utterly helpless to do anything but shudder into him and kiss her back.


End file.
